Switching Places
by Blink182Rox
Summary: Lily and James's friends are sick of their bickering, so they decide to solve the problem by making Lily and James change bodies. How will they react to this? Please read and review! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK owns.

Chapter 1- Magic Potions

"POTTER, YOU ARROGANT PRAT! GIVE ME MY CHARMS BOOK, YOU IDIOT!" a girl shouted at a tall boy from the couch of the Gryffindor common room. The girl had long red hair and bright green eyes, as well as a spray of freckles.

"What's the magic word, Evans?" the boy said, grinning. The boy had big hazel eyes that made other girls melt and jet black hair.

"TARANTALLEGRA!" The girl shouted at the boy and the boy started doing a complicated can-can dance, groaning between the kicking parts.

"Not that magic word, Lily! Ouch, please stop! Ouch! It's hurting!" the boy shouted at Lily.

"That should teach you a lesson, James Potter. _Finite_!" James stopped dancing and handed the book to Lily. At that precise moment three girls and three boys entered the common room.

The girl leading the group was Eleanor Turner, who preferred to be called Ellie. She had long, cascading blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was a muggle-born, like Lily, and she was very nice. If you wanted counsel on fashion, she was the perfect person to ask for information.

The next girl was Kaylie Hunt, a.k.a. Kay. She had shoulder length black hair and chocolate eyes. She was a pureblood, and after Lily, of course, she was one of the brightest students in Hogwarts.

Following Kaylie was Mary Thompson. Mary had long, brown hair, and grey eyes that made most boys in Hogwarts fall to their knees. She was very talkative, and often needed shutting up.

The three girls were Lily's best friends and whenever they heard Lily and James fighting, which was quite often, they got really annoyed, and today wasn't an exception. Right after the very angry girls were Sirius Black, voted by most of the girls in Hogwarts as most handsome, along with James, of course. After Sirius there was Peter Pettigrew, a plump boy who was quite nice but abbused by the boys, since most of the time he was doing things James and Sirius told him to do, and Remus Lupin, a pale boy who was the smartest of the boys. They just rolled their eyes at the fight.

"Okay, Lily, James, cut it out, okay? You guys are both Heads, and I doubt that fighting in front of everyone is a very good example!" Shouted Mary, getting the immeadiate attention of the fighting couple. Lily bowed her head, and after muttering something that no one understood, she went to the girls dormitory. James glanced at the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years and left the Gryffindor Tower.

Sighing with relief, Mary, Kaylie, and Ellie sat down on the couch. The Marauders followed suit, and the group remained silent for a while. Finally Kaylie said:

"How can you guys stand those two fighting every minute? I know most of it is Lily's fault, since whenever James's asks her out she has a fit, but still, how can you guys just remaine quiet?"

"And what are we supposed to do, Kay?" Remus asked.

"I don't know! Try to talk some sense into James, or whatever..." Next to Kay, a strange expression covered Mary's face. Slowly a smile formed in her her lips.

"I have the perfect plan! You know the expression, 'before you criticize someone, walk a mile in his shoes' or something like that? We could do it literally to Lily and James!"

"What? Give James Lily's shoes and vice-versa?" Ellie asked with a puzzled expression.

"No, no! You see, a few weeks ago I asked Lily to get me this book in the restricted section, Moste Potente Potions, and it had some interesting potions in it, including this switching potion. If I remember correctly, this potion makes two people change bodies for a week. It's a little difficult, though. Anyway, with this potion we could make Lily and James see each other in a completely different way, and maybe Lily will even fall for him."

"How would we make them drink this potion?" Sirius asked.

"We could put it inside their juice or something. That's only a detail though. Do I have all of your support with this?" The group agreed, and Mary went to her dorm to get the book. When she opened the door to the girls dorm, she saw Lily was writing furiously in a piece of parchment, and that Lily hadn't even noticed her. As quietly as she could, Mary got the book and took it to the common room. While Mary read the potion, Remus said:

"Hey, you girls know the Room of Requirement? No? Well, this room provides you with everything you want, so instead of us brewing the potion, why don't we just go there, and get the potion? We wouldn't waste time, and we wouldn't have to stand much more bickering." The girls agreed with his idea, and went to their rooms.

Later that night, Mary, Kay, Ellie, Remus, Sirius, and Peter left the Gryffindor tower to go to the Room of Requirement. The boys stopped in front of the wall opposite to Barnabas the Balmy trying to teach trolls ballet, and told the girls to walk three times past the wall, concentrating on the potion. They did so, and were surprised to see a door appear afterwards. When they entered the room, there was a single table on the center of the room, and on top of it was a vial filled with a purple potion. Mary grabbed the potion and the group went to the Gryffindor tower.

The next morning everyone was feeling nervous. They had to wait until after dinner, and when dinner finally finished, the Marauders and the girls went to the common room. Ellie then produced two brownies, which contained the potion, and offered them to Lily and James.

"Thanks Ellie, I was dying for chocolate," Lily said and she ate the brownie in one gulp, which surprised the Marauders, because Lily was usually very polite. Lily ignored them and went to the dorm. James shrugged, and ate the brownie almost as fast as Lily. He thanked Ellie, and went to his dorm. The group high-fived each other.

**A/N: So how did you like my fic? I'm kind of only doing this fic because I'm waiting for my friend to finish reading HP5 so that I can continue my other fic, Riot Girl. Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Dani**


	2. Chapter 2 Disagreements

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does!

A/N: Readers, I am SOOOO sorry! I know I took a humungous time to update, but that's because I was suffering of this rather big author's block! Anyway, I finally managed to update my other fic (for those who want to read it, the name is Riot Girl) and I spent a while updating it. Sorry again, and please review!

Chapter 2- Disagreements

James POV

Okay, so there's something very wrong here. I mean, I can smell Chanel perfume, just like Kay's, and there's no way I could have smelt it from the boys dorm. Hang on, I can see without my glasses! That's reeeeally weird. Is that Ellie's voice? Oh my god, it is! She just yanked my curtains!

"Lily! Wake up! You're going to be late if you don't get up, and quick," Ellie said. Lily? Hello, it's James!

"Ellie? Are you alright?" My voice is squeaky! Just like Evans! What did Sirius do to me this time?

"I'm fine, you're the one that's not looking very nice. Do you want a glass of water?"

"Er, no. I'll just take a quick shower, and, uh, yeah, I gotta go." What is this I'm wearing? A flannel nightgown? Sirius is going to pay dearly! Why are most of the things here pink? And why are all of the girls here? The boys sure did have a busy night yesterday. Thank god Evans isn't here, it would've been quite embarrassing. What did they do to the bathroom? It's all pink, and.... OH MY GOD! MY FACE IS JUST LIKE EVANS!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. The girls ran inside, the three of them with a tiny smile on their face.

"Lils? What's wrong?" Mary asked, her smile even broader.

"Uh, nothing! It's just that....I have a zit! A small one, but still!" I say, knowing that it's the lamest excuse ever.

"Oh, don't worry, Lils, it'll be okay. We're going to the Great Hall now, okay?" Kay said, also smiling. I nodded, and closed the door. After a very fustrating bath, since I closed my eyes, refusing to look at Evans body, even if she has a great body, I put on the first dress I saw and quickly put on her robes. When I arrived at the Great Hall, I saw the weirdest thing ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily's POV

I'm blind! I can't see a thing! Wait, are those glasses next to my bed? Ah, much better. Oh my god! Sirius, Remus, and Peter are sleeping in my dorm! And all of these Quidditch posters are unnerving. Remus is stirring, think quick!

"James? Up already?" James? I know I'm not Miss United Kingdom when I wake up, but to call me James is a pretty big offense. And he doesn't look like he's joking! What's going on?

"Uh, yeah! I'm gonna take a bath now, okay?" MY VOICE IS THICK! IT SOUNDS EXACTLY LIKE POTTER'S! I hurry inside the bathroom and I'm surprised to see the pink wallpaper gone. And....MY FACE IS JUST LIKE POTTER'S!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream. Remus enters the bathroom with a little smile.

"Mate? Are you alright?"

"Just a....zit! Yeah, a zit. A big one, on my nose!"

"I don't see anything."

"Maybe it's not so big. I'll sort it out, you go back to sleep, okay?" Remus grin became, if possible, even wider. He reminded me of the Cheshire Cat. I tried to take a bath as quickly as possible, with my eyes clamped shut. No matter what Kay says about James's chest, I refuse to look at it. I proceeded to the Great Hall, to encounter none other than....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No POV

James, who apparently was in Lily's body, gasped when he saw his own body. He was so angry that he failed to notice that his so-called friends and the girls were all laughing their heads off. Lily, who was in James's body, also turned. She immitted a small "oh" and stalked to where the impostor was with her body. The couple stared at each other, until Lily hiss: (A/N: Whenever I say Lily, I mean Lily in James's body, and vice-versa, get it? For instance, it's Lily, in James's body, that's hissing right now.)

"What have you done to me, freak?"

"What did you do to me! As if I ever wanted to be stuck in Evans's body!"

"I didn't do anything to you! I just woke up today almost blind, in Potter's body! And I want you to give my body back!"

"Lily?"

"James?"

"Why did you do this?"

"I told you I didn't do anything!"

"I didn't do anything either! Who the hell is laughing like a maniac?" James shouted. His eyes fell on his fellow Gryffindors and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. They stopped laughing instantly.

"Do you know why Remus was laughing so much today?"

"Your friends were also laughing their heads off today."

"Wait, do you think they have something to do with this?"

"That would make sense...."

"And a few weeks ago Mary asked me to get her a book that was filled with all of these weird potions, and this would be a thing they'd do."

"Okay. I'm gonna talk to Sirius, Peter, and Remus, okay? And you talk to your friends." Lily and James made their way to the table and James sat next to the Marauders, while Lily sat with her friends.

"Potter? What are you doing here? And why is Lily sitting with your friends?" Ellies asked, an innocent look on her face.

"Ellie, cut the crap. How do you reverse this stupid potion?"

"What potion?" Kay asked.

"Don't you 'what potion' me, Kaylie Hunt. Spill it."

"Potter, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind, I would like to eat breakfast in peace." The other girls nodded in agreement, barely keeping the smile off their faces, while Lily fumed silently.

On the other side of the table....

"Why Evans! What is the cause for such an honor?" Sirius said, smiling charmly.

"Sirius, don't smile like that, it disgusts me. What is the antidote for this potion?"

"Lily-flower, would you clarify yourself? And don't tell me it's a prank, you're not on our pranking schedule this month."

"I know Lily isn't- I mean, what pranking schedule?"

"Just a little list that helps us keep track of the pranks. Now, explain yourself."

"I-uh, just forget it."

James went to the Lily's friends and sat down grumpily. Lily did the same with the Marauders and sulked until she saw a piece of scrambled eggs hit Sirius on the face. She turned around and was hit squarely on the face by a pancake. Scowling, she turned around to see James, laughing his head off at her. Soon, a huge food fight began. 

"Miss Evans!" a voice shouted from the teachers table.

"Yes, Minnie?" James answered sweetely.

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"This mess!"

"Oh..."

"A week's worth detention! Honestly, I never thought I'd see the day you would be causing a food fight!"

Lily stared dumbfoundly at James, then stood up, scowling. James turned around when she was about to scream some things at him, and grinned.

"Yes?"

"Potter, you arrogant idiot!" Lily hissed, steering him out of the Great Hall. When they were out of sight and earshot, Lily slapped James.

"Ouch! God, not even when I'm using your body I get peace from your slaps!"

"You deserved it!"

"Don't I always?"

"Arg! Look, why did you start the stupid food fight?"

"It's my nature."

"Well, yes, but at the moment you're using my body and I won't allow you to get detention and ruin my record!"

"Your problem."

"I'll let Sirius win your little detention battle if you don't listen to me!"

"Fine! I won't do anything. But, how do you know about our little competition?"

"It's obvious. No one with a brain would get so many detentions."

"I thought you thought I didn't have a brain."

"For academic things and Quidditch, you do. Otherwise, you don't."

"Of course I use my brains in Quidditch- Oh no."

"What?"

"Quidditch. I'm the Quidditch Captain, what'll you do during Quidditch practices?"

"Take sick leave."

"No! It's my last year here and Gryffindor has to win!"

"Tough luck!"

"I'll get detention and walk naked around the school!"

"Fine! I'll go to your bloody Quidditch practice."

"Language, Evans, language."

"What?" At that precise moment Dumbledore's voice, magically magnified, went through the corridors, telling all students to go wash and that they would be excused from their first thirty of their first class.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.

Chapter 3- Day 2

Lily woke up the next day with the same feeling of blindness of the day before. Cursing her friends, Lily put on James's glasses. When she stood up, someone tackled her.

"AHH! Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" Lily shouted.

"Quidditch practice today, Prongs!"

"Today is Saturday!"

"I know."

"I was supposed to be sleeping!"

"Prongs, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower."

Lily moodily went to the boys bathroom and took a quick shower, which helped her wake up a little. Of course, Remus had to flush the toilet and make Lily take a cold shower. But then she remembered something that made her forget something. Today was Saturday. Saturday meant makeovers. "Poor James," Lily thought to herself, grinning evilly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

James woke up when someone threw ice cold water at him. Shrieking obscenities, he stood up. When James opened his eyes, he found Ellie grinning at him, holding a bucket. James glared at her, and made his way to the shower.

"Oh, Lily darling! Today is Saturday! You know what Saturday means, don't you?"

"Yeah, Quidd- I mean, no, what?"

"Makeover!" Ellie said, clapping her hands.

"Oh, no, no way! I'm not going to let you touch me!"

"But, Lils, you love makeovers."

"Correction, I loved."

"What's this racket about?" Kaylie said from her bed.

"Well, Lily doesn't want a makeover."

"Lily, it's been our tradition since first year! If you don't get a makeover, the tradition will be broken. I mean, it's our last year here, we have to live it to the fullest."

"We could live it to the fullest by watching the Quidditch practice, and who knows we might even be part of it!"

"Lils, you always hated Quidditch. And our dorms overlook the Quidditch pitch remember?" Mary said while she looked for something in her trunk. James groaned, knowing that he would have to do the makeover, whether he liked it or not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Quidditch should be banned," Lily thought angrily as she made her way to the Quidditch pitch. Luckily she wouldn't have since she, James, and the other prefects would have to start decorations for the Christmas Ball.

"Prongs, you don't have to look so happy," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood."

"James, are you feeling all right? I mean, James Potter not in the mood for Quidditch is like the novelty of the year!"

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Ah, so polite. Hey there Jack!" Sirius waved at Jack Spinnet, one of Gryffindor's chaser. The three of them made their way to the pitch and Lily groaned inwardly when she saw Daniel Johnson bring the balls. The team mounted their brooms, Lily doing so rather clumsily, which caused many raised eyebrows. Lily wasn't even five minutes in the air when she felt a bludger hit her sqaurely in the head. After a few dizzy moments, Lily went back to the game. Jack threw the Quaffle to her and it her nose, almost breaking it.

"James, what is wrong with you? I understand that you couldn't duck Sirius's bludger, but a Quaffle? Pay attention, mate!" Daniel shouted from the goal.

"Yeah, yeah." Lily frowned and kept asking herself how did people stand Quidditch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, James was also suffering.

"Lils, lie down on the bed. You need to wax your underarms," Ellie was saying. James paled.

"Wax my underarms?" James asked weakly.

"Yes, you look like a gorilla. Lie down."

"I do not look like a gorilla, Ellie!"

"Yes you do. What is wrong with you, Lils? You didn't exactly like waxing, but you never complained!"

"Sorry, but I don't exactly like the idea of applying hot wax on my underarms and cruelly tearing my hair appart with a piece of cloth!"

"Kaylie, Mary, help me!"

Kaylie and Mary looked up from their Witch Weekly magazine and frowning removed their wands. They muttered and incantation and James found himself glued to the bed.

"Eleanor Turner, Mary Thompson, and Kaylie Hunt, let me go!"

"Absolutely not, Lily Evans. Especially not after you calling me Kaylie," Kay said, returning to her magazine.

"Very well, Lils," Ellie said and grinned evilly at James, who gulped. She got a jar of hot wax and put it right next to James's face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"James, for heaven's sake, if you miss again I'm going to send a letter to Dumbledore asking for your removal of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" Tina Lankston, the seeker, screamed.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay! Why don't we stop the practice for today?"

"I agree with James. Prongs, let's go to the dressing room," Sirius said. Lily never felt so thankful for Sirius Black in her whole life. The two went to the dressing room and Lily had just finished putting on her normal clothes when the rest of the male team started undressing. Lily paled visibly and Daniel, only half dressed, came towards her.

"James, are you all right? I mean, today you absolutey sucked during practice!" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," Lily said, glancing at Daniel's rather nice chest, "Just that my dog died, so I was kind of distracted today."

"Still, let's hope next practice you'll do better, eh, Prongs?" Sirius said, grinning at Lily's discomfort.

"Yeah, sure. Uh, I guess I'll get going, okay?"

"Wait up Prongs. You might want to go to the Hospital Wing to check out your nose!" Sirius said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James's felt like killing himself. No, he felt like killing Ellie, Kay, and Mary. His underarms were killing him, and at the moment Mary was messing with her hair, putting some weird mousse in it. He also felt like killing Lily. He had watched Quidditch practice from the window and he'd never seen anyone so bad at Quidditch.

"Oh, Lils, I love your hair, it's so nice. Although your eyebrows are looking like overgrown caterpillars. We'll have to fix it later of course."

"I think they're fine!" James said quickly. Was it with women and cutting hair?

"No they're not. Kay, can you fix them while I braid Lily's hair?"

"Yep." Kay came forward and started plucking James's eyebrows. Finally, after what seemed hours to James but were actually a few minutes, the girls finished his makeover. When James looked at the mirror he was stunned. Lily's body was looking stunning, so apparently the pain had payed off. Actually it hadn't since he was now using Lily's body.

"You're looking stunning, Lils!" Ellie shrieked.

"Yeah, now we have to eat dinner, and then we're going to have girl talk!" Mary said.

"Girl talk? How lovely," James said, cursing Ellie's, Mary's, and Kay's existence.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Lily saw James coming down with her friends, she smiled. Apparently the girls had succeeded in the makeover. Lily had to admit that she was looking beautiful, and her smile became even wider.

"Stop staring at Evans, Prongs," Remus said.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm going to have a word with her, okay?" Lily stood up and went over to James.

"Evans, could I have a word with you?" Lily asked.

"No," James said rather grumpily.

"Please?"

"Oh, all right!" Lily lead James to a hidden corner.

"Do you have an idea of how many bludgers and quaffles my face received?" Lily asked.

"Well, at least no one gave you a makeover! Honestly, waxing was the worst experience in my whole life."

"Sorry Perfect Potter but Quidditch practice today wasn't a piece of cake for me either! I nearly broke my nose, and compared to a makeover, it's absolutely nothing."

"You wish, Evans!"

"Not to mention that I- I saw your teammates naked. I mean, sure, I don't mind looking at half-dressed men, but completely naked? It was disgusting!"

"Well, seeing Ellie with green face mask wasn't exactly the best thing I've seen."

"Ugh! Okay, mourning over things that already happened is not going to help at all. Look, I don't know how long this potion will last, but I will not go to another Quidditch practice!"

"And I won't have another makeover!"

"Deal."

"Deal!"

A/N: So how did you guys like my chapter? I think it's my best chapter up til now. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions, I would gadly hear them! oh, and if any of you are fanartists, could you please draw one of your favorite situations between Lily and James in this fic and send it to me, please? And please review a lot! Merry Christmas everbody!


	4. Chapter 4 Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.

Chapter 4- Day 3

Lily was waiting for the boys to finish getting ready for them to go to Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had allowed the fourth years up to go to Hogsmeade so they could buy their dress robes and other things. Finally everyone was ready to go. When they reached Hogsmeade, Sirius said:

"Let's stop at the clothes shop. I know Aunt Vicky has great intentions but she packed some horrible robes for us." Lily nodded vaguely; it was taking her full concentration not to shriek with delight at Sirius's suggestion. Sure, she wasn't going to buy a dress, but still. And who knows, she might even make James look good. Lily frowned at that thought and entered the store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

James POV

At the girls side of the store, Kay, Ellie, and Mary were once more torturing me. I absolutely hate shopping, and buying dresses definetly weren't on my life plans.

Mary got a yellow dress from a rack and showed me. "How about this one?" she asked. I shuddered, the dress was ugly. I hate Evans, but I would never submit her to such embarrasment. And if I bought a decent dress for her, she might not wear the robe Mum had packed.

"Are you insane, Mary? That dress is ugly." Mary frowned. What is with girls and frowning? Evans does the same thing when she's upset or something. Oh, that dress is nice. Did I just say that?

"Which one, Lils?" Ellie asked, grinning mischievously. Oh my god. I said the dress was nice out loud. I felt my face grow red.

"That one. Thewhiteone," I said the last part very fast and Ellie's grin became wider.

"Sorry, I didn't catch the last part. Say it again."

"The white one. That one over there. Near the one with the bra thingy." I'm going to be blackmailed for life by these evil and calculating girls. Mary and Kay turned around and smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily POV

"How bout this one, mate?" Remus showed me a maroon robe. I frowned and for some obscure reason, Remus grinned.

"You've been frowning a lot, Prongs," Peter said while he looked for a robe. I stood up and started looking for robes and a place to dig my face in.

"Er- I have? Didn't notice. What's this? Oh." I held up a rather large boxer and quickly put it back on the rack. The boys started snickering and I frowned. Oops.

"See? There you go again," Sirius said.

"Ah, this robe is nice. I'll go try it on," I said, ignoring Sirius's remark.

I entered the dressing room and tried on the robe. It was a plain robe but it fit nicely. I tried fixing my or should I say James's hair, but it was impossible. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked. I just realised that James Potter was probably the most handsome boy in Hogwarts. Hmm, I could imagine Ellie saying 'finally' to this realisation. I kept staring at his body for a while and when someone knocked on the door I jumped up. A faint blush crept on my cheeks and Sirius shouted from outside:

"James? James, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Just admiring myself." OH MY GOD, I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! I clamped a hand over my mouth and felt my face become beet red. These cruel and heartless boys are so going to blackmail me once I get my body back. That is, judging that all of this is their fault. I heard the boys sniggering and glared at them.

"Well, are you done admiring yourself?" Remus asked.

"Yep." Hmm, perhaps I should have slept in.

NO POV

The group bought their clothes and everyone decided at the same time to go to the Three Broomsticks. The girls sat with the Marauders at their invitation.

"Lily, why don't you go get the drinks?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, and James, go help her," Remus said, catching on with what Mary wanted.

The couple stood up grumbling but they obliged.

"So, how has Jamesie poo been behaving?" Sirius asked.

"Great. We gave him a makeover yesterday, and we had girl talk later on. It was quite funny seeing his face," Ellie said.

"Oh, and today he chose Lily's dress for the ball," Mary said.

The boys burst out laughing.

"Well, Lils hasn't been doing such a good job. I mean, she did buy James's robes and she does make jokes sometimes, not to mention that she actually went to Quidditch practice, but does she have to be constantly frowning?" Peter said once he caught his breath.

"Yeah, and today, when she was trying on James's robe, she was taking bloody long and when I asked what was wrong, she said she was admiring herself," Sirius said, grinning broadly. The girls laughed.

Meanwhile, Lily and James were both talking quietly while they waited for the butterbeer.

"The Christmas ball is going to be Friday. If this...thing doesn't wear off by then, I'm going with you to the ball," Lily said.

"Of course. I would never go with a boy to the Christmas Ball. What if he made a move on me?"

"And imagine if I went with one of your bimbos. That would be so disgusting."

"They're not bimbos."

"Whatever you say." James glared at Lily, who smiled at him. They went back to the table and sat down peacefully.

"Oh my god, I think we have just experienced a phenomenal event. Lily and James have actually stayed in one place without fighting, it's amazing!" Ellie said, mimicking one of those overexcited reporters.

"Ha ha, Ellie. Not," James said, while everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh, just shut up, will you?" Lily said grumpily.

"No, Jamesie poo."

"I'm going for a walk," Lily said and James followed her. The group gaped at them when they realised what had just happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxJames POV

I swear that as soon as I get my body back I will kill my ex-best-friends. I mean, now I'm walking with _Evans_ just because they're becoming unbearable. Maybe I won't wait so long, eh? Yes, since I still don't know how long this bloody potion will take!

"Evans?" I said. She did mention that she had gotten a book for Mary with potions, maybe this book said the time period for the potion. Now I wonder why I didn't think about this earlier? Oh, I wonder if it has the antidote.

"Yeah?" I noticed that her- no correction, _my_- voice sounded weary. The ungrateful brat, being me isn't so tiring. She's not the one who had to do a makeover and hear girl talk.

"That book that probably has the potion thingy, you don't think it would have the time period? Or the antidote?"

"It should have the time period, but I doubt it'll have the antidote. I mean, the makers of the potion couldn't have possible thought that some loony friends would change their friends body, so why bother making an antidote?" Okay, so maybe she's right.

"Yeah.Well, do you think Mary still has the book?"

"Nope, I saw her giving it to Madam Pince Friday."

"You actually went to the library with my body? Are you trying to ruin my reputation?" Really, I lend her my body-okay, so maybe I didn't lend her my body, but still- and she goes around to the library where I have sworn never to go.

"Yes, and I don't think I could ruin your reputation, since you don't have one!" Why does she have to take everything personally? And I do have a reputation.

"I do have a reputation, Evans."

"Yeah, of being Hogwart's greatest prat." So now she's really getting on my nerves. I don't have a way to reply to that though. Whatever, I'll just change subject.

"Anyway, would you mind coming with me to look for the book?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, but we'll have to do it after the library closes."

"Why?"

"Because we won't be able to get permission from a teacher. Oh, and I'll meet you at the boys dorm, there are a few things I have to get." Do I always have to think of everything?

"Oh, right. I'll get going now." Evans ran to Hogwarts and when I reached the common room she was nowhere in sight. Now that was odd.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lily POV

James must be thinking I'm more of a weirdo than he thought. I just ran because I had to got to the bathroom. And I can't possibly tell him that, so I guess I'll have to think up of something. Ah whatever. I wonder what he wants to get here. Oh no! I absolutely forgot to do the Transfiguration homework.

When I finished my homework everyone was back already from Hogsmeade and it was just after curfew. Sirius, Remus, and Peter went to sleep surprisingly early, and I was just about to fall asleep when a voice woke me up. It was James.

"Evans, come on. I got my cloak and the map already. We don't want to wake up the boys."

"Yeah, whatever." I followed him out of the dorm and when we got to the common room he got a silvery cloak from his pocket and an old piece of parchment. He muttered 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good' and pointed his wand at the paper. Suddenly lines of ink started spreading around the paper and little dots with names next to them seemed to walk around the castle. I stared at James for a while- hang on, since when did he become James? Oh whatever. I just stared at him for a while and he grinned at me. he then threw the cloak over us and I asked in a hushed voice:

"Is this- is this actually an invisibility cloak?"

"Yep. This, and this," James pointed to the cloak and the map, "are the key to the Marauders success. Now you have to promise you won't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry, I won't. Now let's get going." We hurried to the library and then we quietly entered the Restricted Section. I began looking for the book but James was quicker than me. He grabbed the book and started looking for the potion. After a a few minutes we found the potion and discovered that it would last only a week. Thank heavens. Then it reminded me of something.

"James, how come you didn't go to detention?" He grinned at me.

"Oh, that. Well, I convinced Minnie that there was no point in giving me detention."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I felt bad for you. I mean, I would be ruining your record."

"Thanks, James. That was really nice of you." And I would never ever have expected you to do that. Of course I didn't tell him so.

"You're welcome. We have a meeting tomorrow, right?"

"Yep. Please don't be late. We better get going now."


	5. Chapter 5 Day 4

Chapter 5- Day 4

James POV

I wonder where the girls are. I woke up and they weren't there and they aren't here either. Oh well, I'll just eat alone. Oh my god, is that a guy checking me out? He's coming, what do I do! It's that Jason bloody Smith.

"So, er, Lily, would you like to go with me to the ball?" In your dreams. What does Evans say to guys when they ask her out and she doesn't want to offend them? I guess I'll never know, since every time I ask her out she screams at me. Oh well, here goes nothing.

"Er, sorry, but I already have a date. Maybe next time." Hah, he looks like he's just swallowed a gallon of sour milk.

"Really? Who are you going with?" None of your bloody business, you git.

"Ev- I mean, James. James Potter." No, actually he looks like he's swallowed ten gallons of sour milk. Sore loser. I take it he doesn't like me.

"Oh. I thought you two were always having rows. Anyway, I better get going. See you later." I hope not. I went to Transfiguration, feeling ill.

"So, Lils, who are you going with to the ball?" Ellie asked. I had just arrived and found the girls standing in front of McGonagall's class. Does she have to bring up this subject after such a traumatic event.

"Er, James." Well, that was odd. I mean, technically I'm going with myself and Evans is going with herself. Funny that I didn't think of that before. Maybe I was just to busy being grossed out at him.

"James? But I thought you hated him." I didn't exactly choose to go with Evans, you know. Why is she smirking? She looks like Christmas came a month earlier.

"I did, but I thought I would, you know, give him a chance. And he's proving to be quite a nice boy." Ooh, Evans is so going to kill me for saying that. Heh heh.

"Oh, but I heard Jason Smith talking about you during breakfast. He's quite fit," Mary said. God, why do girls have to be so cruel? They _know_ what I'm going through, I'm sure.

"Ew, no way I would go out with him. He's such a bore." And an ugly, nosy, git.

"What makes you say that?" Kaylie asked.

"Well, he asked me out just a while ago and when I told him I was going with James he looked all funny." Aha! Proof of their guilt on this whole body situation! They are about to burst out laughing. No one who didn't know about me and Lily would laugh at this.

"What's so funny?" I asked. That shut them up.

"No one is laughing, Lily dear," Ellie said, smiling. Cynic.

"You guys were, like, a second ago."

"We were not," Mary said, analising her nails. Arg!

"Weren't what?" Sirius said from behind me.

"Lily here thinks we were laughing a minute ago, but we weren't. She's probably imagining things."

"Well, that reminds me of the song, you know that one that they say, _some girls are crazy, just listen to what I have to say about them, you have to watch for the beautiful ones..._" Remus said. Oh, how we used to sing this song during fifth year. That one and Girls and Boys, by some muggle band named Good Charlotte. Those were the good times. Although now I understand why girls are insane. Their life, like, totally sucks.(A/N: Sorry for making James sexist! Oh, and Good Charlotte and New Found Glory ROCK!!! P )

"Not funny, Black," Kaylie said. Just then McGonagall appeared and we entered the classroom.

-------------

Lily's POV

Oh, bollocks. I have to sit with James. Why is life so unfair? He's looking funny, I wonder what is troubling him. I'll ask him later, during class. Why does McGonagall have to be so boring? Like, no one is paying attention to what she says! Oh, now we have to practice this spell. Arg. James's life is definitely rubbing off on me.

"Hey, James," I hissed, trying not to atract McGonagall's attention.

"What?" Hey, no need to look so pleased.

"Why are you looking so funny?"

"Hmm, let me see. Maybe because Jason Smith asked me out today. It was gross, I felt so gay." And I missed seeing his face? Damn.

"Jason is nice, and quite fit. But what did you tell him?" I hope he didn't hex him.

"Oh, I told him, no, sorry, maybe next time. He looked like he had swallowed a gallon of sour milk, it was hilarious." I don't think so. Jason is hot enough when he is smiling, but it must be spooky to see him with a sour milk face.

"Right. Well, I hope none of those slutty girls asks me out today." Eww, that would be, like way gross.

"Hey, if I had to suffer, so do you." Like, _no_.

"Why?"

"Because...we're both in this."

"Not by choice."

"Still."

"Whatever, James."

"Hmph."

Class ended a while after that and I hurried to our next class. However, fate couldn't be fair for once in my whole life. Oh no. I had to suffer. So, as I was walking to Care for the Magical Creatures, a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw the largest quantity of blondes in the world. Like, there must have been at least a hundred. Okay, so there was only five, but they were so _fake_ that it created a weird sensation of multiplication. I vaguely recognized the girl that had grabbed my arm. I think her name is Beth. Beth something. Anyway, they giggled and I stared at them.

"Um, hi, James. I was, er, wondering if you would like to go with me to the ball. I mean, we had such fun in that broom closet last month," Beth said the last part in what she thought was a seductive way. I stared at her, repulsed.

"Er, like, no friggin' way." Oops. I think I offended her. Well, too bad. For her, that is.

"But, Jamesie, you're not going with anyone."

"Becky, isn't it?" I asked the girl. I knew her name, but I had to pretend I didn't know because that's what James does. She shook her head and said that no, her name is Beth. "So, Bella, correction. I am going with someone."

"Who? Who is the slut you're going with? And it's Beth."

"She's not a slut. She's a very nice girl. I'm going with Lily. Lily Evans." The girl stared at me, then laughed.

"You're kidding, right? You two hate each other's gut. You told me so." Ouch. Sure, James can hate me, but he doesn't have to go advertising it.

"Well, people change, okay? Now I have to go, Bertha."

"It's Beth, okay!" Haha, I so pissed off this girl. But that'll teach her not to mess with me. Not to mention that she's like, Hogwart's official gossiper. Is there such word? So she'll tell everyone James and I are going out and no one will bother us. Anyway, I went on to CMC, feeling slightly sick. Now I know what James felt like. Oh bugger, I have to sit next to James again!

"Why are you late?"

"I'm late because one of your bloody slutty friends asked me out. And she gave me too much information." Yes, laugh all you want. Git.

"Erm, what did you tell her? And who was she?"

"Beth. And I told her no friggin' way."

"Thanks for being so nice."

"Hey, I saved us. Those girls sole role at Hogwarts is to gossip. You'll see, after class everyone will be pointing at us and no one will ask us out."

"Right. Look, Sirius is passing a note." I grabbed the note Remus passed me and it said: _What made you late?_ I wrote the reply and he started laughing. He then showed it to Remus and Peter, who followed suit. Gits. Bloody gits.

"Anyway, you have to tell me your ideas for the balls decoration," James said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're James Potter, and James Potter doesn't have decorating ideas. And I don't have any ideas to present, so it would look very odd." You know, he actually made sense right now.

"Hmm, right. So I was thinking of decorating the Great Hall in white this year, because white is neutral, so there won't be any fights about using some house's colors, and every year we use the same boring red and green."

"You do realise that you are a redhead and that you have green eyes, don't you?" Of course, prat. That's exactly why I hate these colors.

"Yes, James. I do. Back to decorating though, I was thinking of putting mistletoe and fairy lights inside the castle. And snow, light snow, though. It would disappear once it touched the floor and it wouldn't get everyone wet. And have only one Christmas Tree, except that it could be huge. Like, really really big. And we could have ice sculptures. Oh, and we could get like the Cheshire Cats to play." (A/N: I know, Cheshire Cat is the name of one of Blink 182's CDs, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

"Yeah, they rock." Of course they rock, I like it. Oh no, James's life is really rubbing off on me. Now I'm becoming arrogant.

-----------

James POV

Oh, great. Here I am, getting ready to go to the meeting. Arg. I just poked my eye with the eyeliner Ellie insisted on me wearing. It hurts. A lot. Time to go. As I left the dorm, I met with Lily at the end of the stairs. She wasn't looking very pleased. Probably the boys annoyed her with the Beth incident. Heh heh. But it was funny.

"So, James, are you ready?" I said.

"Yes. Er, Remus already went."

"What are you looking so pleased at?" I asked her, smirking. She glowered at me.

"Your bloody friends annoyed the hell out of me today."

"Tough luck."

"Hmph." She sulked until we reached the classroom we used for prefects meetings and immeadiately brightened when she entered the room.

"Hullo everybody. Today we're going to be deciding on the decorations for the ball, which is already Friday," I said, before Lily got too excited and forgot our plan. The prefects murmured yeah and I went on, "So. I was thinking of using white this year because every year we use the same colors. And we could have only one Christmas Tree, except that it would be really big. And we could have mistletoe, fairy lights, and light snow falling from the ceiling. We could also get ice sculptures. And we could get the Cheshire Cats to play." Everyone nodded in agreement, though they seemed to be expecting more ideas.

"Er, suggestions, anyone?" Lily said, coming to my rescue, since I had run out of ideas. I mean, she hadn't told me enough ideas.

"Wouldn't the snow pile up and ruin our clothes?" a fifth year Gryffindor asked.

"No, the snow would disappear once it touched the floor and it wouldn't get people wet," I said.

"Uh, we could have a little park for people to go after the party. I mean, it would be outside the Great Hall and we could go there when we get tired of dancing or something," a shy Hufflepuff prefect suggested. I think I dated her once.

"Sure. A quiet place for snogging!" Lily said, grinning at me. I can't believe she said that. But then if I wasn't using her body I would've said the same thing. Arg, Remus is also smirking.

"Potter, since when have you been picky about the places you snog? You're always snogging girls all over the place," Snivellus said.

"Actually, Snivellus, I was thinking of this park for a place for you to go snog your date since we don't want to brain damage the students by forcing them to watch you snog someone. Oh, I forgot. You don't have a date," Lily said, smirking. Snivellus became an odd shade of red. Remus is smirking even more.

"James, Snape, stop fighting. We're trying to do some serious work here," I said, trying to glare at Lily.

"Of course, Evans, dear!" I'm going to annoy the hell out of Lily. Not even Sirius can imitate me so well.

"Anyway, excellent idea, er-" Shit, I forgot her name.

"Jenny."

"Right, great idea, Jenny. We could decorate this park thing with the traditional Christmas decorations."

"Oh, and we could have little bubbles falling from the ceiling of the Great Hall too. And in this park we could have fireflies to illuminate it," a Ravenclaw prefect said, becoming very excited. I think I also date her once. Her name is Roberta or Regina, something with r.

"Yes, Robin. That's a great idea," Lily said. Oh thank God, I would never have remembered her name.

"And the Christmas tree could be decorated with silver and white things only," A Slytherin prefect said.

"What about the food?" Remus asked.

"Oh, we'll have these tables and on top of them will be a menu and the person can choose from the menu whatever they want," I said. (A/N: Sorry if it's looking like the Yule Ball from GoF, but I'm not very good with decoration so I didn't have too many ideas.)

"I think that we've discussed everything, right?" Lily said. The prefects nodded and we left the room.

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! Please review! Just a little note to one of my reviewers here...

Anonymous: that's what I was planning to do, but I don't know if I use that idea or if I use another idea I came up with...


	6. Chapter 6 Day 5

Chapter 6 Day 5

James POV

"Hey, erm, James?" Lily said while we went to the Great Hall. I nodded.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to tell you something. I, I mean, _you_ have Charms Club meeting today, at six." What? Is she actually saying that I have to go to Charms Club? What is she, insane?

"Evans, are you saying I have to go to your Charms Club?"

"Yes, you do! I never missed a meeting, people would think it would be strange if I didn't show up. So, please go. Or else you'll have to listen to girl talk." Okay, I don't know what is worse, going to a Charms Club meeting or listening to girl talk. Er, girl talk. I still have nightmares about the last girl talk I had.

"Okay, I'll go. But you owe me big time."

"Thanks James!" Lily pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I stared at her and she blushed.

"We're lucky no one is here. James Potter would never do that." Although I think it's nice. Of course, I will never admit that to her, since we're supposed to be enemies.

"Sorry. I forgot about our present situation. You see, I'm almost getting used to waking up every day and putting these stupid glasses, so sometimes I don't realise that I'm using your body."

"And I'm used to waking up and not putting these stupid glasses." Lily laughed.

"James? You don't suppose we could put our differences aside and become friends?" Lily said. I looked at her and it didn't look like she was joking. Really, I never thought I would here this from Lily.

"Sure. You're not so bad."

"Yeah, and you're not so bad either. When you're not showing off, that is." There she goes again.

"Right. So, I better get going," I said and hurried to sit next to the girls.

"So, Lily, are you going to your Charms meeting today?" I fought my urge to glare at Mary.

"Yes."

"You don't mind if we go with you? You know, check it out?" Ellie said in what she thought was a nonchalant way. What they really want is to laugh at me during the meeting.

"No, you see, members can only enter in the beginning of the semester," I lied.

"Really? I didn't know. But we're just visiting, so I don't think there'll be a problem. Besides, you're Head Girl, so you can boss around," Kaylie said.

"You guys know I shouldn't abuse of my position." Okay, my excuses were becoming lamer and lamer.

"Please Lily? Just this one time?" Mary said, making those bloody puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I scowled and finished eating breakfast. I waited for the girls to finish breakfast, although I was still sulking a bit. We went to Herbology and curiously Lily seemed to be avoiding me, since she sat as far as possible from me. Damn, we have to repot Venomous Tentaculas.

"Lily, help here please!" Ellie said as she struggled to repot her plant. Now, why should I help you since you've made this past week bloody miserable? Oh, the bloody thingy nearly bit her. Guess I'd better help her then.

"Here you go Ellie. Pay more attention next time and try to put something inside it's mouth so it won't bite you." Ellie nodded and put some soil in the plant's mouth, though she must be wondering how I knew that. Well, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and I once needed some Venomous Tentaculas for some prank, I don't remember which. And the stupid thing bit me. I didn't have time to put anything in it's mouth, like Remus said. Made my hand purple for a month, and I had a horrible time coming up with an excuse for the bite.

-----------

Lily POV

Why did I hug James today? Really, what evil spirit took over me and did this? I wonder what he'll want in exchange for going to the meeting. And since when have I wanted to be friends with James? It's a ridiculous idea, but I'll have to get used to it since now we're friends. I do hope he stops pranking me. It's becoming very annoying and one can only stand going to the Hospital Wing a certain amount of times and I think I surpassed this amount a long time ago. Sometime in fifth year I think. That's when I started getting really mad at him for nothing. Not that he didn't deserve it at the time. Funny though. Even if I still think that some strange spirit took over me, I do realise that he's not so annoying and arrogant as before. Maybe it's because being me stops him from doing certain things. Enough of James now. Although I think I blackmailed him perfectly there. Ouch, damn these plants.

From this day on, I hate Herbology. This Venomous Tentacula almost bit my hand off. James's hand. Oh, whatever. This switchy thingy is really confusing me. Ouch, not again, dammit!

"James, try putting soil in its mouth," Remus said. I tried and the thing shut it's mouth.

"Oh. Thanks, mate. I don't think I would fancy losing my hand." Well, I think James wouldn't like, what with the Quidditch and all.

"Yeah. No problem. Oh, we're going to Hogsmeade tonight, would you like to go with us?" Hogsmeade? Well, I was having Honeyduke chocolate cravings.

"Erm, yeah. Of course. What time?"

"Same time as the Charms club meeting. People'll be leaving early from dinner and nobody will notice us missing," Sirius piped in while he wrestled the Venomous Tentacula.

"Okay." I wonder how we won't be seen? I mean, I know the Marauders must know some secret passages to Hogsmeade, but still, it's quite difficult not to be seen. Oh the cloak. "Shall I take the cloak?" Peter, Remus, and Sirius glanced at each other.

"Uh-huh," Peter said while Sirius and Remus nodded. Hah, they're surprised that for once in this past week I know something they didn't know I knew.

The rest of the day was as boring as always. No sluts asked me out today, and apparently my plan succeeded since everyone is pointing to me and James. Anyway, here I am, getting ready for our little adventure. I have the cloak and Sirius has the map. It's quite fascinating, really. Makes me wonder how such idiots like this could've come up with this.

"So, let's go eat dinner," Peter said. we nodded and left the dorm. At the Great Hall we saw James poking his food rather angrily I might add and Kaylie, Ellie, and Mary sniggering at him. I need to get new best friends. We ate a little bit and just as the Charms club people stood up to go to the meeting we left the Great Hall. The Marauders guided me to some one-eyed witch statue.(A/N: I'm not sure if that's how the statue is and I'm too lazy to get up and look for it in the book, so don't flame if I'm wrong!!)

----------

James POV

Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit! Why do I have to go to this stupid meeting anyway? Not to mention that I have to go with Kaylie, Mary, and Ellie, who are just as bad as Slytherins. I wonder why they weren't sorted in Slytherin. Hmph. Time to go. I stomped off to the class room people used for the meeting and sat down rather angrily. What am I supposed to do here anyway? Lily is going to kill me. I'm going to make her look like a fool.

"So Lils, what do you do in this charm thingy?" Kaylie asked. Damn her.

"Erm, we do what people do in Charm clubs!" That was so lame.

"Yes, Lily, I know that. But what do people do in Charm clubs?"

"Um, it's difficult to explain, really. But you'll see right now, since the meeting is about to begin!" I am so dead.

"Okay." Oh, there's this girl standing up now. I think she's the one that controls everything.

"Hullo everybody! I see we have some new people here today. They're with you right, Lily?" the girl said.

"Yes. Everybody, this is Kay, Mary, and Ellie." The girls and I smiled fakely. That is what people do when they're being introduced to someone, right?

"Hi there. I'm Sammy. So, today we're going to practice these new Charms I looked up. Lily, you don't mind helping me explain do you?" Quick, quick, think of something. Ah!(A/N: Yes, I know this 'Ah!' was horrible. Sorry.)

"Er, Sammy, I was thinking of doing something different today. I mean, instead of doing the same things we could have a fun day! You know that the ball is coming, right? So why don't we practice dancing today, eh?" That idea was brilliant.

"Practice dancing? But Lily, we always practice charms. That's why it's called the Charms Club!" Sammy said. And I thought the things I said were lame.

"Yes, but we could practice Charms in a fun way. I know this charm that makes music and we could throw dancing charms at each other. It would be fun! And we have to show our guests how fun Charms is! Right, everybody?" Haven't these people ever heard of fun? I mean, they are all looking doubtful!

"I think it's a great idea," a boy said from the back of the room. People started agreeing with me and soon everyone was standing up and throwing dancing charms all over the place. Can't these people aim? They almost hit me just now! Oh, they're waiting for me to do the music charm. I muttered the incantation and music started to boom from Lily's wand.

"Nice idea, Lils!" Kay said as she danced with the boy who'd said he thought it was a great idea.

"Of course it's a nice idea Kay, I came up with it!" I said. Oops, a little to arrogant.

"Right Lil." Kay rolled her eyes.

"Lily, come dance! Don't be such a bore!" Ellie said. I am not a bore!

"Such a bore, Ellie? Now who came up with this party idea?"

"Yes, well, let's dance!"

----------

Lily POV

This is most interesting. The path that appeared inside the witch actually led to a trapdoor in Honeydukes. Now I know how the Marauders are always of sweets.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Peter suggested. We nodded and ran to the Three Broomsticks. We sat down on a table in the corner and Remus got our butterbeers.

"So, James. How's the ball plans going?" Sirius asked.

"Great. Erm, Lily had some excellent ideas for the ball decorations."

"It's Lily now, not Evans?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow. Oops.

"She's nicer than what you think, you know," I said. Well, it's true. I am nice. Oh no, I'm really becoming arrogant.

"Right," Sirius said.

"Sirius, what was that you were going to ask James?" Remus said, grinning. Sirius glared at Remus. Hmm, I wonder what's going on.

"Uh, I- erm, James, you've been hanging out a lot with Lily, right? So I was wondering if, you know, er, she mentioned anything about Kaylie?" WHAT? Sirius Black likes Kay? Kay is going to love this. She never told me, but I'm sure she likes Sirius.

"No, not really. Not that I remember. I might remember something if you buy me another butterbeer," I said, smiling. Sirius grumbled and grabbed my empty bottle of butterbeer to refill it. Life is good. Specially when you get to blackmail people. Hehe. Sirius handed me my butterbeer and I sipped it for a few minutes while Sirius kept saying 'well?'.

"Well, Lily has never said anything to me, but I'm sure Kaylie likes you. I've heard bits of conversations whenever I go talk to Lily and it led me to think that she likes you." Sirius looks like Christmas has come six months early. Even if Christmas is this Friday.

"Really?"

"Yes, Sirius, really. Oh and Remus, Ellie likes you. And Peter, Mary has had this crush on you for a while." Oops, too much information. But the girls deserve it.

"Mary likes me?" Peter said.

"Yes, she, er, for some obscure reason, thinks you're cute. Lily told me this, by the way. Okay, Sirius, I eavesdropped." Which is true. You see, my friends don't usually tell me things because sometimes I have an abnormally large mouth. Sure, Mary talks a lot, but she can keep a secret really well. So anyway, for me to discover anything I have to eavesdrop.

"Ellie?" Remus said. Wow, these boys are stupid.

"Yes! She likes you. So if I were you I would ask her to the ball. You too Peter. And you Sirius."

"Don't they have dates already?" Sirius asked.

"No." They actually think I was going to suggest something like this if the girls were dating? Really, they are so stupid.

"Well, let's go then," Sirius said brightly. Which reminds me, I wonder what James is doing at the Charms meeting.

---------

Thank God this meeting is almost over. We're just cleaning up the mess. But of course, with the Charms geniuses we have here I don't have to do anything since they are cleaning up everything. All I have to do is wave my wand and pretend to do some spell. I don't even have to walk around. Okay, we've finished cleaning up. Or rather, the Charm freaks did. Lily would not like that comment. I called the girls and as soon as I opened the door four people tumbled in. They were none other than Sirius, Peter, Remus, and _Lily_? Why is she eavesdropping a Charms meeting if she's already a member? An honorary member I think since throughout the whole party people came up to me and said how wonderful my charms were and all that.

"Uh, Kay? Could I have a word with you?" Sirius said after he disintangled himself. Hah, Sirius finally worked up the courage to ask Kay out. Kay nodded.

"Yeah, and um, Ellie, can I talk to you?" Remus said, blushing furiously. What? Remus also? Ellie is looking all excited and nodding like a maniac. Girls.

"Mary? Can we step outside for a while?" Peter said. Is today the official Marauders-ask-girls-out day and I didn't know? Mary is looking just as excited as Ellie.

"Lily could I have a word with you?" I mimicked. Lily laughed and she stood up from her position on the floor. She undusted herself and extended me her hand. I grabbed it, shooting her puzzled glances. At least I think they are puzzled glances. As soon as we were out of sight Lily let go of my hand, rather brusquely I might add.

"I only gave you my hand because people would think it'd be strange for us not to hold each other's hand, since we're going to the ball together," Lily explained.

"Yeah. Would you care to explain what was that back there?"

"You mean the boys asking the girls out? Oh it's just that my tongue slipped and I accidently told them that the girls liked them."

"And I missed seeing Sirius's face? Damn."

"Yeah, it was funny. Anyway, how was the meeting?"

"Nice. You see, I convinced them to make a party with charms so it was okay. Really, you should've told me what I was supposed to do there."

"Sorry. I suppose Sammy didn't like that idea too much?"

"Nope."

"Good. I hate her."

"What? Lily Evans hates someone apart from me?"

"I don't hate you James. I just used to strongly dislike you."

"Used to?" Must remember that I don't look good blushing.

"Erm, yes. You've proved to be quite nice." I also don't look good when I'm the color of a tomato.

"Thanks. You're not so bad either."

"Of course not."

"Anyway, about Sammy, why do you hate her?"

"Oh, you see, we used to be friends, but once I told her I liked this guy and she started dating him. You have no idea how you pissed her off when you asked me out for the first time. She likes you."

"Ew, she's ugly. You're much prettier." I did not just say that!

"You think so?" Arg, she's smirking at me. Oh well, she already knows the truth, I might as well admit it.

"Yes, I do."

"You're not so bad either," Lily said, grinning.

"Of course not." I smiled at her and some obscure spirit made me take a step closer. We were really close. Too close. Thankfully Lily took a step back. It would've been very odd to kiss her. It would be like kissing myself. Arg, it seems that I'm only worried with trivial things. I just overlooked the fact that I was about to kiss Lily Evans, the girl who I asked out a few times but after being turned down, I began to hate her. Not that she's ugly or anything. This is really confusing.

"James, let's go!" Sirius shouted from a corner. He and Kay were holding hands. Remus and Ellie appeared, followed by Peter and Mary. Lily glanced at me then turned around.

A/N: Sorry everybody!! I finished this chapter a while ago, and I could've sworn I had posted it already. Anyway, I still didn't start the next chapter but as soon as I finish posting this chappie I'll start writing it. Thanks to all of my reviewers!

AshleyPorter: Erm, no, this isn't the last chapter. It's a seven-day week, not a school week. Thanks for reviewing, though!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Day 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.

Chapter 7 Day 6

Lily POV

James is weird. He says he can't stand girl talk and he can't sleep with all the chattering, but boy talk is much worse. Especially when three bloody boys have found new girlfriends. Sirius, Remus, and Peter refused to let me sleep yesterday. It was torture. They did it on purpose, I'm sure. Those evil, scheeming boys. And when they started to describe the girl's kisses, I felt like barfing. And it must have shown since Peter asked me if I was all right. Cynical git. The boys are still sleeping. Hmm, time for payback.

I went into the bathroom, grabbed some shaving cream, and grinning evilly I began putting shaving cream all over their bodies. When I finished I went to the shower, and after a few minutes, I heard a few screams, then some coughing and one of them choking. Hah, serves them right. Then Sirius began pounding on the door.

"James, you git. What did you do this for?"

"Do what?" I asked innocently.

"Cover us in shaving cream, idiot!"

"Oh, that. Well, the thing is, I felt like it."

"YOU BLOODY FELT LIKE IT?" They screamed in unison.

"Yeah. That and the fact that you three didn't let me sleep yesterday because you were describing how your girlfriends kissed! It was disgusting."

"Oh. Okay, I admit we went a little too far on the details, but that's still no reason for you to do what you did to us," Remus said. No reason? How would they feel if I went on all night about how wonderful this guy's kiss is?

"Well, I did it. And I'm sorry." Not.

"Good. Will you finish your bath James? We are the ones covered in cream, not you."

"Fine, I'm done already." I left the bathroom and burst out laughing when I saw the boys. They glared at me and I put on James's clothes fast.

----------

James POV

Okay, I am now absolutely sure these girls are evil. Evil conspiring girls. They spent the whole night telling me how well Sirius, Remus, and Peter kiss. And how last year Kay had a huge snog session with Paul Walker (A/N: Sorry. He's just so hot!) and so and so. I really think I'll have to go to some therapist after this. It's awful. I keeping having awful mental images. I have to barf.

The girls are still asleep. Hmm. Prank time.

I hurried to the bathroom, grabbed a toothpaste and began decorating their heads. Smirking, I hurried to the bathroom. As soon as I finished my bath I heard the screams. Then I heard someone screaming my name. Lily's name, actually. I think it was Mary.

"Yes?" I said opening the door.

"What do you say about this?" Ellie said pointing to her face and hair.

"Somebody put toothpaste on you guys?" I asked in a nonplussed way.

"Exactly. Now, isn't it strange that you don't have any on you?" Kay said, her face red.

"Yes. But what do I have to do with this?"

"Everything!" they screamed in unison.

"Okay, okay. I admit. I did it."

"Why?"

"I felt like it."

"YOU BLOODY FELT LIKE IT!" They shrieked. God, they really have a loud scream. I doubt my eardrums will recover from the trauma.

"Yes. That and oh, the fact that you permanently damaged my eardrums yesterday by yapping on and on about your boyfriends kisses."

"So we did get into a lot of details, but to cover us in toothpaste? That's horrible." Mary said.

"Too bad. I already did it, and let's say I'm sorry, okay?" They glared at me and I hurried to put on some robes. Life is good. And funny. Sometimes.

I left the dorm and met Lily at the stairs. She was smiling broadly and waved when she saw me.

"You know your friends can be very gross sometimes," she said.

"So can yours. They spent the whole night complementing on how well-"

"Your friends kiss?" Lily said.

"Yes. But how did you know?"

"Erm, your friends did the same."

"Oh."

"But they got what they deserved."

"Really? Did you cover them in some sticky substance?"

"Yeah. Shaving cream. From head to toe." Lily grinned like a maniac and I laughed. If she wasn't a girl she could've been a very good Marauder.

"Toothpaste. From forehead to chin." I said and Lily started laughing. After we finished laughing she said,

"We're excused from classes today and tomorrow. We are supposed to conjure the decorations, and since we have a lot of things to conjure, we really need the whole day. And tomorrow we'll be putting up the decorations." No class? Could life get any better? Actually, it could. I could get my body back. Then a thought ocurred to me.

"But wouldn't it be much easier to go to the Room of Requirement?"

"Yes, but Dumbledore said we shouldn't use it too much or else it's magic might fade (a/n: yes, I am aware it's a lame excuse) so we have to conjure most of the things. Not the trees or anything, just the decorations. Oh, and we're also excused from the homework, although we're supposed to review the subjects."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, um, shall we go to the Great Hall?" Lily said and I nodded.

-----------

Lily POV

I almost died when I saw the note. Of happiness of course. I'll be spending a whole day with him and I won't have homework; just review the days work. Not that I like James or anything, it's just that sometimes he's such a nice company. Sometimes. Everyone is leaving the Great Hall already. Right now it's just me, James, and Dumbledore. Bloody hell! What happened to the tables? All of a sudden they disappeared.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. I just vanished them temporarily so that the decorations could fit. Oh yes, and tomorrow, after you decorate everything, I'll put a vanishing charm on them so that people will have a surprise. Very well, I'll leave you to it."

"I suppose we should start," I said, getting my wand.

"Yeah, I guess. So, erm, we're still going together for the ball?" James asked, staring at the floor awkwardly.

"Uh-huh. It'd be a little late to get dates, don't you think? Now tell me something, were you blushing just a second ago?"

"No!" James said indignantly, very red in the face.

"Were too. Hah, James Potter, the oh-so-great Quidditch player was blushing like a schoolgirl!"

"I was not. And even if I was, it'd be a little difficult not to blush like a girl as I'm in your body now," James said sourly. I laughed at him. He's one of the few people who can really make me laugh.

"Good point. But you were blushing."

"Okay, so I was blushing. Satisfied?"

"Very. You're going to conjure the baubles," I ordered. He glared at me and said,

"Is that an order or a suggestion?" to which I said, "An order. Begin." After a lot of grumbling he began conjuring very nice baubles and I was impressed. Of course, I must admit that my decorations were just as good.

"So, have you got any crushes lately?" James asked, trying to look nonchalant.

"No! Do you?"

"You're blushing Evans."

"I don't blush." I said. He was right though, I was blushing. Not because I have any crushes or anything, I know of, but because of his interest in my love life.

"Really? Didn't look like that yesterday when we were talking about Sandra or whatever is her name." He's smirking. The git is smirking at me! How dare he.

"It's not my fault that your body is prone to blush. Or maybe it's used to."

"My body is not prone to blush, nor is it used to. Oh, and by making this comment you just proved that you were blushing."

"How so?"

"Well, since I don't blush-"

"You just admitted you did blush just a minute ago!"

"I blushed because _your_ body is prone to blushing because you're a redhead. Anyway, since I don't blush in my body, it can't possibly have been my body that blushed." Is he crazy?

"What mad theory is this you just created!"

"It's not a mad theory."

"Oh forget it. Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"What question was it again?" He must have some forgetfulness problem. Really.

"Do you have a crush or not?"

"No."

"Okay then. I'm hungry," I said as my stomach growled.

"We just ate breakfast, Lily."

"It's not my fault that I'm a teenage boy now. You know how it is to be hungry every minute."

"Right. Well, conjure some food or something."

"Naw. I suck at conjuring food."

"Do I always have to do everything?" James said. Do everything? When has he done anything?

"Yes, please." I said just so we wouldn't fight.

"Here you are. I hope you're glad." James conjured a banana and I stared at it. Oh well, better than nothing.

----------

James POV

I just realised what an animal I am. And how loud my stomach growls. Really, Evans just said she's hungry and we just ate breakfast. And then her stomach growled really loud. And to top it off she asked me to conjure her some food, and when I conjured a banana she stared at it as if it was a bread crumb. Of course I'm capable of conjuring much better things but I had just realised how loud my stomach growls, so I had more things on my mind. An she really shouldn't complain, as I'm doing her a favor. Seems like I've been doing her a lot of favors.

"Evans?" I said as I conjured more baubles. I won't be able to look at a bauble after Christmas. Really.

"Yes?" Lily said, not looking up from her growing popcorn string. I think she has some type of attention deffiency, because she doesn't seem to be able to do two things at the same time.

"You are aware that you owe me at least ten more things than Sirius has owed me in our whole life?"

"Actually no. You're only doing what I usually do. And the Charms meeting wasn't exactly a favor. You had a choice, either you went to the meeting or you participated in girl talk." How dare she try to escape her responsibilities?

"What? I didn't only have these choices! For one thing, I could've ditched the meeting and sleep somewhere else."

"Yes, but you didn't think of that then. Sorry."

"Stop smirking."

"What?"

"Stop smirking. It annoys me."

"Really?" ARG! Her smirk is wider.

"Evans."

"Okay, okay. Spoil sport." I stuck out my tongue at her and she laughed.

After a long while we finished conjuring all of the decorations. I think my wand is now a useless piece of wood because the magic was probably sucked out of it. I told Lily this and she said,

"Of course not. The magic doesn't come from the wand, it comes from the person. I thought you knew this."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh come on, James. Use your brain. If the magic came from the wand, then there would be no such thing as muggles! Wand is just a channel, I guess, so that you can control magic."

"Oh."

"You never wondered why you can do wandless magic?"

"Yes, but I never thought of it this way." She does have a point. An excellent one. Lily just shook her head.

"Anyway, we have an hour left. What do you want to do?" I said. Lily's face lit up.

"Snowball fight!" Lily stood up and ran outside. I ran after her but it was kind of difficult to catch up with her since Lily (her body, that is.) isn't the best running thing. When I finally reached her she was holding a snowball.

"Oh no, Miss Evans. Don't you da- ARG!" Her snowball hit me squarely on the face. I wiped the snow off my face and knelt down to get more snow. I made this huge snowball and aimed at Lily who was looking for somewhere to hide. I threw the snowball at her and she shrieked with laughter. Oh no. I hope I didn't throw it too hard, since she fell down. I rushed to her side and she looked like she had fainted. I got closer to her and suddenly a cold thing hit me.

"Why you little sneak! Feigning sickness to throw snow down my robes!" I shouted and I threw another snowball at her, missing.

"Give up James! Admit that I'm the best and always will be and I'll stop throwing snowballs at you."

"Fine. You're the best and always will be. Now let's go, it's getting dark." Lily rushed to my side looking smug and I threw a snowball that I had gotten earlier at her. She stared at me disbelievingly and I smirked.

"Stop smirking," She mimicked. Evans is really getting full of herself.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Lily Evans, stop mimicking me."

"Lily Evans, stop mimicking me."

"Please?"

"Please?"

"Okay, I give up."

"Okay, I give up."

"Lily!"

"Fine, I stopped."

"Good."

"Good." I glared at her and she smiled, running back to the Great Hall.

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Day 7 not the last day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything JK does.

Chapter 8 Day 7 (not the last day! I'll explain later)

James POV

I managed to make the girls jealous yesterday when I told them that I wasn't going to class today and I wouldn't need to do any homework. Is life good or what? Anyway, I woke up today with many glares and smirking, I took a bath. I'm kind of getting used to taking a bath with my eyes closed. I don't really know why I do this, since any guy would probably gawk at Lily body, but I think it's some weird respect I think I owe her. It's confusing really. But I'm sure Lily doesn't stare at my magnificent body, she's too much of a goody-two-shoes, so I guess I shouldn't stare at her. Okay, stop the mental babble.

I left the dorm and went to to the Great Hall rather slowly. It's not my fault, it's my Marauder instinct. Finally I arrived at the Great Hall and was forced to receive glares from Lily. Why, I do not know. I have a vague suspicion that it's about my lateness.

---------

Lily POV

Who does he think he is? To arrive late for breakfast just because we have all day to decorate. The nerve. Of course, I'm glaring at him, while he shoots a mixture of curious and amused look. After a long breakfast, people finally started to file out. What do they think the Great Hall is, a hotel where they can come and go as they want? I really don't know why I'm so annoyed. Maybe it was Peter waking me up with a bucket of cold water. I still don't know the reason why. Maybe it was the shaving cream incindent?

"Hey there, Lily. Any particular reason why you're glaring at me?" James whispered in my ear after Dumbledore vanished everything and unvanished the decorations and the trees. The reason for why he whispered was that Dumbledore decided on the last minute to let the prefects help us. So now I'll have to be careful about what I say and how I act. Which exactly what James isn't doing. Sure, he's whispering, but I would never whisper in James's ear.

"Peter woke me up with cold water in my face." Of course, he has to burst out laughing. Thankfully he stopped after a while once the prefects started staring.

"But what do I have to do with it?"

"You woke up late. It isn't fair."

"Oh, so it would be fair if I woke up really early and you slept in?" He's finally using his brain.

"Yes."

"Let's begin decorating." I glared at him once more and started putting on the decorations.

"Lily, James? Er, I don't know if you remember, but every year I conjure a ladder and put up the ceiling decorations with it, instead of levitating. I'm a muggle-born, so it's still weird for me to levitate things. So you don't mind if I do so this year?" a Ravenclaw prefect asked us.

"Not at all. Just be careful," James said before I said so. It would've been really strange for me to say so, since she'd probably think I was flirting with her. I nodded and she left. I was putting up some baubles when I heard a crash. I turned around quickly and saw the Ravenclaw prefect falling down. I whipped out my wand and shouted an incantation and stopped her from falling down all the way. When she got to the floor she rushed to me and hugged me.

"It's okay, um-," I said awkwardly, since I don't know her name.

"Clara. Thank you James. I was so surprised I didn't even think. This never happened since I use a special charm that keeps the ladder sturdy."

"You mean you think someone did it on purpose?" I said, not so surprised. I looked over her shoulder and saw the Slytherin prefects sniggering.

"I don't know. It happened too fast. But never mind, everything is fine."

---------

James POV

After exactly six hours, thirteen minutes, twelve seconds, and more accidents, we finished decorating everything. I am rather impressed with it. It looks amazing, and all of the girls are gushing over it. I, of course, knowing how Lily is, am just smiling smugly. Actually, Lily threatened to dismember me if I gushed like the girls.

"It looks really good doesn't it, Lily?" that shy Hufflepuff said.

"Yeah, it does. It's different from the decorations of the other balls, unique, you know?" I can't believe I said that.

"Yeah. Um, can we leave now?" If she says she's going to class I'm going to have a heart attack. No, I'm going to kill her.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Thanks. I have to get ready to meet my boyfriend at lunch." Girls.

"Really? Good luck with him."

"Thank you. And I hope it works out with you and James. I don't know if you know, but things didn't exactly work out with us. Anyway, see you later." I waved at her. Hah, I was sure I had dated her once. She didn't snog really well, if she's who I think she is. And I really doubt things will go beyond the ball for me and Lily.

"So, James, should we be leaving?" Lily said, whispering in my ears, with a smirk on her face. My face. Whatever.

"I suppose so. You know, this is the first normal day since the you know."

"Not really. I think the first accident wasn't completely accidental."

"What?"

"Well, after the accident the Slytherins were laughing. James, stop. There's nothing we can do about it, it already happened. Clara is fine and no one got seriously hurt." Clara? Oh, the prefect.

"Right. Let's go for a walk." We left the Great Hall and after we were out of earshot I asked,

"Lily, is today our last day? It's been seven days."

"No. Tomorrow is the last day. It has to be a week since the first day of our change. I didn't fully understand the potion, but we probably won't change until midnight tomorrow. Which won't be much of a problem, since we're going to the ball."

"Oh."

"So, have you been enjoying living the life of the great Lily Evans?" Lily asked me, grinning.

"No. It's awfully boring."

"It is not! Life with Kay, Ellie, and Mary can't possibly be boring."

"True, but it's your friends that make your life remotely interesting, not you."

"Liar. My life is great."

"Okay, it's very interesting. But mine is better."

"No way. I'm constantly forced to hear about Quidditch."

"Quidditch is great."

"Actually, no. It's okay to watch, but not fun at all."

"Shut up."

"No."

"You're a very stubborn witch, you know?"

"Yeah. And you are so stubborn that you are annoying."

"Thank you. Now I know my efforts weren't in vain."

"Git." I smirked at her and I could see her hand twitchin to slap me.

"Admit it, Lily. You love me."

"Yes, James Potter. You are the love of my life, the air I breathe, and the earth I step on." I winced.

"Did you have to include the last comment?"

"Of course. Admit it, your ego was getting so big it was barely fitting in this castle."

"Of course. But then you got a needle and popped it." This time Lily smirked at me. She can be very nice to talk to when she wants to.

--------

Lily POV

He's so funny! I would never admit this in front of the girls, but I think I'm developing a crush on James Potter, despite what I said yesterday. It's just that he's so nice and so hot. I mean, he's so bloody muscled it annoys sometimes. Sure, his ego can get on the way sometimes but despite that, I don't know why I didn't realise he's so nice before. Maybe I was so stuck up that I didn't give him the credit he deserved.

"Lily? Earth that you step on to Lily." I laughed at his lame effort to make a joke.

"What, earth that I step on?"

"I asked if you have any siblings."

"What, the very air I breathe does not know that I have a horrid sister?"

"You mean more horrid then yourself?"

"No, I mean more horrid than you. She hates me."

"What's her name?"

"Petunia. Flower names are very common in my family. I have quite a few unfortunate male cousins." James had a giggle fit and soon I joined him.

"What are they named, Geranium?"

"I won't tell you. The poor guys can't control what their lunatic mother names them."

"Right. So, is she really evil or were you lying?"

"Do you know the Sleeping Beauty story?" I asked. James nodded. "Well, the witch looks like a nice old lady compared to Petunia."

"Can I meet her?"

"I doubt she'd want to meet you."

"Why not?"

"Well, her reaction to the wizard world is the same of a Slytherin to the muggle world."

"She must be really nice then," James said sarcastically.

"Her boyfriend is nicer."

"If she's so evil, how come she has a boyfriend?"

"No idea."

"Remind me to ask her that when I meet her." I laughed and once more we found ourselves in a giggle fit. It's so easy to laugh with him.

"And remind me not to take you to meet her."

"Why not?" James said, pouting.

"Because even if I don't like her, I don't want her to suffer the same trauma I'm suffering."

"You think that being with you isn't traumatic? Maybe that's why the poor girl is so troubled."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He shoved a hand in my face and we found ourselves in front of the Fat Lady.

"Fighting again, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter?"

"Not at all. Just having an educated discussion. Fwooper," I said.

"You are aware that the common room has been quite silent these past few days?" she shouted after us.

I jumped on a couch and closed my eyes. My eyes flew open when James decided to jump on me. He slid off me and I sat up. He then lay down his head on my lap.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep on your lap."

"Are you crazy?"

"What's wrong? We are supposed to be dating and you can possibly expect me to let you lay down on my lap."

"Nothings wrong with sleeping there. I just wanted to warn you that I better not get numb."

"You won't. But if you do, once we get rid of this I promise to give you a massage."

"Thank you," I said dryly.

"You're welcome," James said groggily. I just stared at him.

-----------

James POV

I knew I shouldn't have taken a nap at Lily's lap. My neck is all stiff now and she's snickering at me. But the situation just called for it. Lily is teasing me like mad now, but what can I do? The situation just called for it.

"Lily?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Will you give me a massage? Please?" Lily snorted. The girl is cruel, really.

"No."

"Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"Come on Lily. It's your body that is aching you know."

"So? I'm not exaclty using my body now."

"It'll be aching when we change bodies."

"Okay. Turn around." I smirked and turned around. She began massaging my neck really well. I guess she's just worried that when she gets her body back it'll be aching.

"Your massage is really good, you know."

"Thank you. That's not what Ellie told me last year when I was mad at her and gave her a massage."

"You're just as evil as them."

"Hardly. You think that this week was bad? Clearly you don't know them."

"I suppose not, but I don't really want to spend the rest of my life with them."

"It's not like your friends are exactly nice."

"Compared to the girls, they are innocent babies."

"Not quite." I guess she's right, but what can I do? I have to defend my friends.

"What did you do to Ellie?"

"This." She did some weird movement with her hand and I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder.

"Ow! Bloody hell Lily, are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, but you asked for it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"If you weren't a girl you could've been a great Marauder."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"It's a compliment of course."

"Right. Okay, enough massage, I'm going to sleep."

"Aww, no, please. Just a bit more?"

"No. I'm tired and tomorrow will be a busy day. If I were you I would sleep to. The girls will probably give you a makeover."

"Damn. Thanks for telling me earlier."

"I told you now. Good night." Lily stood up and went to her dorm, leaving me groaning in pain. Not makeovers again.

A/N: Wow, that was fast. This chapter is pretty much pointless, but I promise (okay, I can't really promise, but I _hope_) the next chapter will be better. Please review. Oh, and next chapter isn't the last one. This story _is_ coming to an end though.

P.S.: For those who read my other fic, The Not So Normal Confessions Of Lily Evans, sorry for the delay. I'm having a minor (actually, a major) writers block.


	9. Chapter 9 The Ball

Chapter 9 The Ball

James POV

Damn, today is the bloody ball. These girls won't stop their giggling. I hope they don't give me a makeover. Really, one is enough. And it was just the other day, so I don't need one. Oh God, now I'm thinking like one of _them_. I hopped out of bed to find Ellie and Kay gushing over Mary's dress. I brought my hands to my mouth and said, "Oh my god! That dress is so nice! I love the texture and the color! Oh the color will so bring out your eyes, Mary!" Mary was giggling.

"You think so, Lily?" Mary said, clapping her hands and jumping. I barely supressed a smirk. Then Mary stopped jumping when she realised it was me, James Potter, she was talking to. She frowned and put the dress away. I waved at her and went to the shower. I took a long bath, so that the girls would be forced to wait. They were pounding on the door by the time I finished and I smirked when I left the bathroom. The three girls glared at me and Ellie ran inside the bathroom. I put on my robes and left the dorm, leaving three rather hyperactive girls.

I was met by a smirking Sirius and I frowned.

"What did you do, Sirius?" Sirius frowned. Oh. For once he isn't smirking because of something he's done.

"I didn't do anything, Evans. And even if I had done anything, I wouldn't have told you, since it's none of your business." I pursed my lips in a way that's considered to be Lily's trademark.

"Kay won't be so happy when she hears you've been rude to me, Sirius." I smirked at him and he paled.

"Sorry, _Lily_, for being rude. Please don't tell Kay."

"I'll think about it. I better get going, don't want to miss breakfast."

"Of course. I'll, erm, wait for Kay. You can go on."

"Right. But you are aware you'll have to wait a long time?"

"Oh. Then I suppose I can honor you with my company." I snorted. Sirius must've forgotten who I really am.

"Sirius, it's my last day in this. You might as well admit it was all a plan."

"Your last day? What do you mean? What plan?" I must admit that Sirius looked remotely confused.

"Forget it." I hurried to the Great Hall and saw Lily stuffing herself. I burst out laughing but soon stopped when she glared at me.

"Hey there, Lily." Lily looked at me, swallowed and smiled.

"Hi James," she said.

-

Lily POV

Being in James's body has an advantage. I won't be forced to wake up with my giggling _ex_-best-friends. In fact, I was the first one to wake up and this has never happened on a ball morning. I took a quick bath and when I finished getting dressed Remus was waking up. I grabbed James's bag and ran to the Great Hall. I really don't feel like seeing the boys smirks today.

I sat down and started piling a bunch of food on my plate. I began eating when laughter interrupted me. James was laughing at me. I think it's because he probably never saw me eat so much food. I glared at him and he stopped laughing. Good. I started eating again and I heard him say, "Hey there, Lily." I looked at him, swallowed my food and replied, "Hi James."

"So, excited?" He asked as he got a huge pile of pancakes. I stared at him.

"James, stop! Those pancakes are going to go straight down to my butt!"

"What?"

"I'll get fat because of all that food. Stop this instant."

"No! You can exercise later." Arg.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, no, I'm not excited, although I am happy that I didn't have to wake up with the girls this year."

"You're lucky. They must be gushing over their dresses til now."

"Yeah. I'm surprised you're here so early."

"Oh, I woke up early and while they were saying how, oh my god, the dress made Mary thin, I went to the bathroom."

"Smart. I usually do so, but every now and then they ask my opinion about the dress and won't let me go until I give a detailed opinion about it. Which doesn't make much sense, because even if I don't like the dress, what'll they do? Go to Hogsmeade and return it on the day of the ball?"

"You're right. They don't make much sense. But then, when have women made any sense?"

"Hey!"

"Except for you, of course, Lily." Damn, he's so sweet.

"Right. I'll pretend I believe you."

"You don't believe me?" James made some puppy dog eyes, and I, of course, laughed at him. He frowned and fake glared at me. At least I think he fake glared.

"Aww, poor Jamesie. Don't worry, I believe you. Oh, and we have a half day today. Everyone, that is."

"Excellent. These past three days have been the best of my life."

"So you admit that you love being in my body."

"No, they'd be much better if I was in my body, of course."

"Whatever you say."

"I hate you."

"I love you, James." I winked at him and we burst out laughing.

-

James POV

Lily is so nice. I finally remembered why I wanted to go out with her a long while ago. But I don't remember why I began hating her. Maybe it was because I'd never been turned down so many times. Sure, I've been turned down quite a bit, but I think that of the, say, 70 something times I've been turned down, Lily's no's make up about 85 of it. That didn't make much sense, did it? And now that I realise it, 70 something times isn't so big, since there are a lot of people at Hogwarts. Hah, so Sirius can't tease me any more about the amount of times I've been turned down.

"James? Hello, earth to James?" Lily was waving her hand in front of my face, laughing at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was day-dreaming."

"About?"

"You." Oh no, I did not just say that. Lily looked funny at me and laughed feebly. I'm so stupid.

"Um, right, James. We better get going, we don't want to get late for Potions."

"I do."

"James!"

"Okay, okay." Lily grabbed my arm and took me to Potions. We arrived just in time for Potions and Professor Van Deehre frowned at us but didn't coment anything. I remember when Sirius had a crush on her when we were second years. He's still teased by us because of that. And she's not even that good-looking. But then, Sirius has always been weird.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be doing the Aging Potions. The instructions are here, and please follow them closely. I don't want any incidents today." She glanced at me and I gulped. Our last Potions class wasn't so good for Lily's grade.

"Lily, some help here please." Lily grinned.

"Of course. I don't want to get another T." I scowled at the memory.

Thankfully, with Lily's help, I managed to do the potion. It didn't look too bad, but compared to Lily's, it was the worst potion ever. Professor Van Deehre came to us and smiled at Lily.

"Why, Mr. Potter, you've been doing quite a good job these past few days. You, Miss Evans, however, must work more on your potions. This one turned out quite well, but it's a bit too shallow. If you were to take it, you'd age only a few months." I glared at her when she turned around and Lily snickered.

"What?" I asked her.

"It's just weird. I never thought I'd see the day Van Deehre reprimanded me and congratulated you. At least she thinks she did so."

"Did I mention I hate you already?"

"A couple of times today, yes."

"Good." I sat down and sulked until the bell rang.

-

Lily POV

James seriously needs some tutoring in Potions. Perhaps I could help him after we change bodies. I never knew that he was bad at Potions. Sure, I've seen Van Deehre screaming at him, but I thought it was about some prank or something. And with Peter, who's, surprisingly, excellent at Potions, you'd think he'd help James. I guess not. James been thinking a lot today. I wonder if he was saying the truth when he said he was day dreaming about me? Probably, since he looked like he wanted to hide in a hole and never come out. It was very cute though. Anyway, here I am, with the Marauders, waiting for a suitable time to get ready. Suitable time being five minutes before the ball. Of course, it's the type of thing James would do, so I have to follow the guidelines. Though it's very weird to be in the common room with only boys, all of the girls are in their dorms getting ready. It's getting quite boring, though it's amusing to see Sirius's chess set curse when he's made a wrong move, which is quite often, I must add. Remus is obviously winning and Peter is playing Exploding Snap with some sixth year. And I am just staring into space, wondering how James is doing, if he's allowing the girls to do another make over on him. I've been thinking about him quite a lot. Okay, enough of this. I stood up and the boys looked up.

"Where are you going, James?" Sirius asked, concentrating on his chess set.

"I'm going to take a walk."

"Take a walk-damn!" Peter said as his cards exploded in his face.

"Yes. And you better fix your hair, I doubt Mary would be happy to go with you to the ball with your hair sticking up." Peter mumbled something and ran to the dorm. I left the common room and went to the Owlery. For some odd reason, being among the owls always soothes me. I think it's because an owl was the first contact I had with the wizarding world.

"Hi James." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw this girl with auburn hair and grey eyes. Not a nice combination.

"Hi, er?"

"Jenny. Don't you remember me? We dated for a week last year."

"No, I don't remember you. Um, was there anything specific you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, there's nothing I want to tell you but I've been having this unresistable urge to snog you." EWWWWW!

"Like no way. I already have a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"It's none of your business, Jenny. Now will you please excuse me?"

"It's that mudblood Evans, isn't it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, call Lily a mudblood. If you weren't a girl I don't know what I would do. But I must tell you that it wouldn't be nice." Jenny scoffed and stomped off the Owlery. I glared at her and continued walking around the Owlery. After a long while I went back to the dorm.

-

James POV

I hate them. I really hate them. Thankfully, Ellie says we won't have time to do makeovers so maybe I'll just strongly dislike them. Of course, that doesn't mean I'm not being forced to spend hours gushing over dresses. Mary is still telling me how great this dress looks in me. I'm about to snap at her, but I think I owe it to Lily.

"Lily, I have these perfect earrings that will totally bring out your cheekbones!" Kay said as she looked for the earrings. She showed me some silver loops and I raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay?" I put them on and when I looked at myself in the mirror I was surprised to see that they did indeed bring out Lily's cheekbones. She's looking great. I'm so proud of myself.

"See?" Kay said smugly. Ellie and Mary looked at me and both of them squealed in delight.

"Oh they look so good Lily! You absolutely have to wear them more times!" Ellie said. She frowned when she realised that she was actually telling this to James Potter. See, proof of the crimes.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll get going okay, I don't want to keep James waiting." The girls nodded and I left the dorm. Apparently I was the first to leave. Everyone is staring at me and Lily is smirking. I went over to her and she hooked my arm with hers.

"You girls have to go through this whenever there is a ball?" I whispered in her ear.

"Pretty much. Now you know better than to make fun of us."

"Of course. Thankfully, Ellie realised that there wasn't enough time to do makeovers so I escaped." Lily laughed.

"Do you know this Jenny girl? She said she dated you for a week last year. The way she said it looked like she was proud of herself."

"Red hair, grey eyes? Awful combination?" I asked her. I remember her.

"Yeah."

"I didn't date her. She asked me out, but I said no. She's a Slytherin. Her family is very pureblood obsessed."

"I noticed."

"What?"

"She called me, no, you, I mean, she called me, as in Lily Evans, a mudblood. I told her not to call me that again and that if she wasn't a girl I would've hit her, something like that anyway."

"Idiot. Never mind her. I'm now supposed to be hyper."

"Why?"

"I finally got a date with you."

"No! Oh...yeah, you did. I suppose I should congratulate you to finally getting me to go out with you."

"Thank you," I said dryly. Lily laughed and I grinned. We entered the Great Hall and was surprised by the decorations. Although we had decorated everything it was still surprising. And to see it with people is different. Even if there are just a few people.

"Let's sit down," Lily suggested. I nodded and she lead me to a corner table.

-

Lily POV

I must admit that James did a great job getting dressed like me. Most boys are gawking at him. And I did a great job combing James's hair, believe me, it took a long while. And it's still slightly messed up. Then I put on the robe that did the trick. It looks great on me. James. Oh whatever. I'm still upset with the Jenny episode but James is right, I shouldn't pay attention to her. And it's not like I haven't be called that before.

"So, what's your opinion about James Potter's lifestyle?" James asked me.

"Oh, just that it's awful. Quidditch completely sucks and your friends are terrible. How do you feel about Lily Evans lifestyle?"

"It's the worst thing I've been through. I'm quite sure women are masochists." We both laughed at this and suddenly song began playing.

"Lily?"

"What?"

"This is my favorite song ever we have to dance!" James stood up and was grabbing my hand.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Okay, but please remember that you're still a girl."

"Yessir." James started dancing and I danced with him, though it's hard to do so when you're laughing your head off at him. The song ended and we went back to our table, James a little breathless.

"You're weird, you know that James?" I said.

"No, you are. How can someone not like that song?"

"It's good, but the way you danced it was awful."

"It's just original, okay. And is it just me or is everybody staring at us?" I looked around and indeed a lot of people were staring at us.

"No, it's not just you. Let's go to some place private." I winked playfully at him and we hurried out of the Great Hall and into the park we had done. Nobody was there and we went to a corner. We talked for a long time until I got tired an fell asleep. James leaned his head in my chest and also fell asleep.

-

James POV

I woke up suddenly when I felt a weird sensation going threw my body. I glanced at my watch, it was 12:01. I looked closer at my arm and noticed how hairy it was. I stood up and heard a small yelp. I jumped up. Yes, finally I have my body back. I turned around and Lily was rubbing her head.

"Lily, we have our bodies back!"

"What? Oh that great! I'm so happy. No more Quidditch, no more disgusting boys!"

"No more makeovers, no more shopping, no more Charms Club, no more nasty scheeming friends!" We hugged each other and Lily grinned at me. She looks so sweet when she grins.

"Is my hair all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"We won't let all this go by without payback will we?"

"Of course not. Look, I have an idea." I lowered my head and she whispered her idea in my ear. I grinned evilly when she finished telling it to me and we went back to the Great Hall.

-

Lily POV

Is it me or are all of the girls here glaring at me? What did I do? Is it just that I'm going out with James? Must be. Oh, it's so good to have my body back. I never thought I'd appreciate it so. I waved at Kay when she and Sirius broke their kiss and she waved back. Then I remembered something that had almost happened earlier and some mysterious spirit took over me. I tapped James's shoulder and he turned around. I took a step closer and then kissed him. I felt James stiffen but then he deepened the kiss. Soon we were having a what Mary calls 'snogathon' and when we finally broke up I blushed. James smiled at me and said in a high-pitched voice:

"I would never date you James Potter." I blushed even more.

"I guess I was wrong. Besides, I didn't know you snogged so well."

"I am James Potter after all."

"Arrogant comment."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But I think I'll need a bit more of persuasion to completely forgive you." James kissed me and said, "Am I forgiven?"

"Not yet."

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. It might be a bit fluffy in the end, but it was great. I hope you like it. A great way of showing it would be reviewing, right! So, I think that next chapter is the last one, though I'll try to make it bigger. Sorry if you wanted this story to be longer, but I had long since planned it to be small, not like Riot Girl, which I was expecting to be longer, but I got bored(grins sheepishly) and decided to end it. And for those who read The Not So Normal Confessions of Lily Evans, think of the positive side, I'll have more time to update it. And I have posted the fifth chappie. Review!


	10. Chapter 10 More Potions

Chapter 10 More Potions

No POV

It was a week after the ball and Lily and James walked quietly through a hall. They reached a particular spot and James walked past it three times, his eyes shut in concentration. Lily touched his arm when a door appeared out of nowhere and they entered the room. Inside the room was a table and a vial on top of the table. James got the potion and pocketed it. They left the room and hurried to the Gryffindor tower. James went to his dorm and came down shortly after.

"Did you hide it?" Lily asked nervously.

"Yeah. Part 1 of the plan, completed. Where to now?"

"The kitchens, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." They left the common room and went to the kitchens. A house-elf greeted them when they entered it and said:

"Here is your cake Mr. Potter. I hope you like it."

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll love it." The couple left and once more went to the Gryffindor tower. There, James took the cake to his dorm and came back down with a devious grin. He nodded at Lily and they sat down together on a couch. They began making out and after a few minutes a loud cough interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt the two love birds, but there are people here you know, who don't exactly appreciate being forced to watch you two making out," Sirius said.

"Wow, that was a big sentence Sirius," Lily said sarcastically.

"You know, I don't think making you two change bodies was such a good idea. Lily is now sarcastic and James is now studying. It's a huge mess. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you two didn't change back after all," Peter said as he entered the common room, followed by the rest of the group.

"What makes you so sure we _did_ change back?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow. The group laughed and James jumped up.

"I forgot! Lily and I made this chocolate cake and you guys have to try it. I won't take no for an answer." James went upstairs and soon came back carrying the cake. "Here it is. I hope you like it." James laid it on a table and Lily conjured knives and napkins. She cut a piece for each of them, except for her and James and gave them the pieces.

"Aren't you two going to eat it?" Remus said after he chewed the cake.

"No, the people who make the food aren't supposed to eat the cake. Muggle thing," Lily said smoothly.

"That's good, cause this cake is very good and at least we'll get to eat more of it," Kay said, cutting another piece for her.

"I'm glad you like it, but I have to get going. Busy day tomorrow," Lily stood up.

"What, are you going to make out with James more?" Sirius called after hall and Lily waved.

No POV

Lily and James both woke up exceptionally early. They met each other at the common room and were deeply engage on a 'snogathon' when they heard screams. A few seconds afterwards, Kay, Mary, Ellie, Sirius, Peter, and Remus came downstairs. They turned to look at Lily and James who were grinning sheepishly.

"LILY AND JAMES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO US?" Remus screamed. He clamped his hands over his mouth and looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked innocently.

"Why did we wake up in different bodies?" Ellie asked calmly. She frowned.

"What are you talking about? You look normal to me," James said.

"I hate both of you," Sirius and Kay said dramatically. The six went upstairs and as soon as they were out of sight Lily and James burst out laughing.

"Did you see how 'Remus' clamped his hands over his mouth when he screamed?" James asked when they managed to stop laughing.

"And how 'Ellie' was calm? And Sirius and Kay overly dramatic. Come to think of it, we didn't have to change them. They are copies of each other."

"Yeah. I'm dying to see 'Peter' gossiping, though. And 'Mary' going to the boys loo."

"That would be funny. And they'll live. It'll be like couple therapy, only one step ahead."

"Uh-huh. Now why don't we have our own share of couple therapy?"

**A/N: Okay, to make things easier for me, there won't be any point of views in this chapter. Also, whenever I put these '' on the names it means that it's the person in the body saying. Like now, it's actually Mary saying something. I know this is confusing, but since there's no point of view, I prefer to use this.**

"Okay, Lily, James, go on. Admit what you did," 'Peter' said.

"For the twentieth time, we didn't do anything!" Lily said exasperatedly.

"Lily is right. Now boys, it's Quidditch today. Come on, we have a very busy day ahead. Oh, "

"Quiditch?" 'Sirius' screamed.

"Yes. Oh, and Remus, Peter, you two can participate today."

"Oh no, we have to study, right, Ma- I mean, Peter," 'Remus' said.

"I insist. Now come on, we don't have all day. Remus. Stop that. You can study tomorrow," James grabbed 'Sirius', 'Peter', and 'Remus' and lead them to the Quidditch pitch. Lily turned to face 'Mary', 'Kay', and 'Ellie' who were gulping nervously.

"Girls, you know what we have to do today. Makeovers," Lily said, grinning evilly.

"We have to study," the three 'girls' said quickly.

"Nope. You can study tomorrow, with your dates. Come on." Lily grabbed the 'girls' and lead them to the dorm.

"Ellie, get the hot wax," Lily ordered once they entered the dorm.

"Get what?" 'Ellie' asked, frowning. Lily sighed, grabbed the hot wax pot and said, "Hot wax, Ellie, Ellie, hot wax. Honestly, what is wrong with you? Now lay down."

"Why?"

"You're looking like a gorilla. You have to wax your underarms."

"I do not look like a gorrilla."

"Shut up."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"For the last time Sirius, you're supposed to hit the BLUDGERS not the Quaffles and the other players head," James shouted.

"It's not my fault these bludger thingy's are so fast!"

"Well, you're supposed to go after it!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me before?" The rest of the team stared at 'Sirius' and shook their heads in unison.

The rest of the week went on like that and once the group had changed back they approached Lily and James, who were lying down on one of the couches at the common room.

"Lily? James? We, erm, wanted to tell you something," Mary said.

"Go on," Lily said.

"We're sorry for switching your bodies it's just that we were sick of your fights," Ellie said.

"We accept your apologies," James said.

"But you two must admit it was hilarious," Peter said.

"Just as funny as this past week. And I guess Lily and I should apologize to you too. It was a bit unfair to switch your bodies, after all, your stupid plan did unite us. But it was quite funny." The group laughed together and Sirius shouted, "MOSH!" He jumped on Lily and James and the rest of the group followed suit.

THE END

A/N: Yeah yeah... I know that this chapter was ridiculously short but I can explain. I, basically, suck at writing endings. So I didn't know what to do. I also had a minors writers block. Hehe. Oh, and I'm sorry I took so long to write this chappie, but classes began and I'm really busy. For those of you who read my other stories, Welcome to My Life and The Not So Normal Confessions of Lily Evans, bear in mind that I'll take a while to update the story. Sorry. Please review, even if it the last chapter.


End file.
